starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Story of the Faithful Wookiee
250px|thumb|De helden in de Falcon 250px|thumb|Boba Fett op Panna Prime 250px|thumb|Luke overhandigt de Ichtyodont wat ‘voedsel’ 250px|thumb|Panna City The Story of the Faithful Wookiee is een tekenfilm van om en bij tien minuten die ‘in-universe’ werd gespeeld als een soort starlog door Lumpy in The Star Wars Holiday Special. Inleiding Opmerkelijk is dat Lucas ooit dacht om Star Wars zo te laten beginnen, een Wookiee die uit een boek voorlas en op die manier het verhaal van Star Wars vertelde. Het was de Canadese firma Nelvana (zij zouden later ook Droids en Ewoks maken) die de tekenfilm mocht maken. Alle acteurs uit de Special verleenden hun stem aan de personages. Voor Mark Hamill was dit een voorbode voor zijn voice acting die hij later zou doen voor talloze tekenfilms. Nelvana tekende het Star Wars universum in een vrij toegankelijke stijl, al werden vooral de Droids ietwat cartoonesk uitgebeeld. Artoo was veel flexibeler in de tekenfilm en Han Solo kreeg een soort platgestreken, karikaturaal gezicht toebedeeld. The Story of the Faithful Wookiee duurt nog geen tien minuten en is vermoedelijk het meest gewaardeerde deel uit The Star Wars Holiday Special. Het verhaal mag dan wel achterhaald zijn wegens problemen met de continuïteit, het is en blijft een stukje SW geschiedenis die elke fan eens moet gezien hebben. Nelvana mocht na RotJ twee andere series uitwerken maar met deze cartoon toonden ze alvast dat ze in staan waren om een interessant product af te leveren. Samenvatting Terwijl Chewbacca’s zoon Lumpawarrump ongeduldig wacht op de thuiskomst van zijn vader bekijkt hij een opname met zijn vader in de hoofdrol. Dit avontuur heet: ‘The Story of the Faithful Wookiee’. Captain Kazan vertelt in Starlog 3-21-1 van op de Cruiser RS Revenge de lotgevallen van de Heroes of Yavin in dit avontuur. De Millennium Falcon met Han en Chewie is nog steeds niet terug van een laatste missie waarin ze een talisman hebben bemachtigd. Deze talisman bevat de capaciteiten om iemand of een voorwerp onzichtbaar te maken en wordt gezocht door de Rebels en de Imperials. Wanneer de Falcon opduikt, blijkt Han Solo ondersteboven te hangen in het schip en besmet te zijn met het Imperial Sleeping Virus. Chewie vliegt met de Falcon weg van de Revenge en zet koers richting het Panna System. General Ristt en Leia geven Luke Skywalker toestemming om met R2-D2 en C-3PO de Falcon te helpen. Luke volgt de Falcon in zijn BTL Y-Wing Courier en ziet hoe Chewie hem op afstand wil houden door met opzet op hen te vuren én te missen. Chewie landt op de Mud Moon of Panna waar ook Luke even later ook neerstort. Luke en de Droids worden meteen aangevallen door een enorm wezen dat wordt weggejaagd door een vreemdeling in een pantser. De vreemdeling stelt zich voor als een vriend genaamd Boba Fett. Boba Fett rijdt op een enorme Paar's Ichthyodont en stelt voor om Luke te helpen met het vinden van de Millennium Falcon. Wanneer ze het vrachtschip vinden, valt ook Luke meteen ten prooi aan het Sleeping Virus. Boba Fett kent dit virus (dat alleen mensen treft) en zegt een remedie te kunnen vinden in de stad. Fett dringt aan om alleen te gaan maar Chewbacca wil koste wat kost hem vergezellen. In de stad zondert Fett zich af en contacteert Darth Vader over zijn vondst. In de Falcon slaagt R2-D2 er echter in om op hetzelfde kanaal in te breken en het gesprek af te luisteren waarin Vader Boba Fett ‘de beste Bounty Hunter in het universum’ noemt. Chewbacca en Boba Fett ontsnappen uit de stad en van de Stormtroopers. In de Falcon krijgen Luke en Han een portie tegengif waardoor ze er snel weer bovenop geraken. Luke nodigt Boba Fett uit om de Alliance te vervoegen maar R2-D2 vertelt over de geheime transmissie met Darth Vader die de Droids konden volgen. Daarna stijgt Boba Fett op met zijn Jetpack. Iedereen is gered en Kazan sluit zijn entry af. Boba Fett & Continuïteit Vaak wordt de Story of the Faithful Wookiee beschouwd als de allereerste maal dat het personage Boba Fett zijn opwachting maakt. Technisch gezien is dat niet helemaal correct want op 25 september 1978 wandelde Boba Fett samen met Darth Vader mee in een parade in San Anselmo. Lucasfilm was Fett aan het klaarstomen voor The Empire Strikes Back en de Holiday Special leek een ideaal platform te zijn om de Bounty Hunter te introduceren. Uiteraard klopt een deel van het verhaal niet meer. Boba Fett werd na de films opgevoerd in tal van comics en leesboeken zodat zijn bekendheid in het universum veel te groot werd om zich als een onbekende uit te kunnen geven. Luke was mogelijk het enige personage dat Boba Fett niet meteen zou moeten herkennen maar Artoo en Threepio ontmoetten Boba Fett rond 15 BBY op Annoo waar hij de Fromm Gang gevangennam. Dat Chewbacca en Han Solo Boba Fett niet kenden, was uiteraard te gek. Beide partijen hadden elkaar al eerder ontmoet en Solo zou na zijn problemen met Jabba the Hutt wel meer op zijn hoede moeten zijn voor Bounty Hunters. Wanneer Fett werd ontmaskerd door Artoo Detoo verkoos hij om gewoon te vluchten in plaats van de versufte helden aan te vallen. Het verhaal op zich is zeker en vast aanneembaar maar bekijk het met een bril die uit het jaar 1978 afkomstig is. Merchandising Het zal misschien niet verbazen maar veel merchandising heeft ‘The Story of the Faithful Wookiee’ nog niet gegenereerd. Pas in 2007 verscheen er een Boba Fett figuur van Hasbro dat gebaseerd was op zijn verschijning op Panna’s Moon. Deze Fett werd vergezeld van de twee specifieke wapens uit de tekenfilm en is een zeer goed figuur geworden. Een exclusief item was de Celebration IV Animated Boba Fett van Gentle Giant. Normaal was dit beeld geschilderd met de kleuren die we van Boba gewoon zijn uit TESB maar deze variant was gekleurd in de kleuren uit ‘The Holiday Special’. Niet alleen het Animated beeld van Gentle Giant werd aangepast, de Boba Fett ‘bobble head’ kreeg ook een andere verflaag mee als een exclusief figuur van Entertainment Earth. Hyperspace (de officiële fanclub in de VS) bracht een Character Key uit van Boba Fett. Op deze plakkaat verscheen trouwens veel nieuwe informatie over de wapens en de Ichthyodont dat Fett gebruikt in de tekenfilm. Tenslotte verscheen er ook een gelimiteerde oplage (1000 stuks) van een Boba Fett pin uit de Holiday Special. Deze pin werd officieel door de Washington DC Metro Area Star Wars Collecting Club uitgegeven en door Lucasfilm Licensing goedgekeurd ten voordele van een goed doel. Cast *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Carrie Fisher - Princess Leia Organa *Harrison Ford - Han Solo *Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker *James Earl Jones - Darth Vader *Unknown - Captain Kazan *Don Francks - Boba Fett Inhoud Nieuw *Kazan *Ristt *Boba Fett *Dianoga *Paar's Ichthyodont *''Panna dragon'' *''Panna bird'' *RS Revenge *BTL Y-Wing Courier *Panna System **Panna Prime **Panna City *Amban Phase-Pulse Blaster *Sacros K-11 Blaster Pistol *Imperial Sleeping Virus *Drixni Bekend *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Chewbacca *C-3PO *Luke Skywalker *R2-D2 *Darth Vader *Millennium Falcon *Stormtrooper Externe Bron *Een uitgebreid artikel, waarop dit artikel op Yodapedia is gebaseerd, verscheen voor het eerst in TeeKay Magazine 45. Dit artikel werd geschreven door Tim Veekhoven. category:Televisie